My Butler A promise
by MysterGirlRose
Summary: In the first book, number one Ciel is a girl. In this book Ciel meets a 13 year old girl Named Allison McCline. She has been at murder scenes but always seems to vanish be for cops can talk to her. Ciel has a strange feeling around her, and Allison seems to want Sebastian dead. Its like Sebastian and Allison already know each other. Can Ciel find out who is truly the killer?


My Butler: A Promise

Author's Note

This book is dedicated to my awesome girl Nina :D freakin love you. We started this light rp on a game, but it got really intense and mega awesome. So one day I searched my character's name and Ciel Phantomhive and I was amazed to find a picture of my character and Ciel which was her's. So we decided to make a fan fiction out of it. In this story we kinda changed the main character into a girl. We thought it had a lot more of a sweet effect. She's still the same basicly but having Ciel Phantomhive as a girl was way funnier xD. Hope you enjoy and fall in love with our twists in the story see ya soon.

Chapter One:

The morning sun was dull the winds picking up, it proved to be a stormy day. There was a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere, it had it's distance from london, it sounded peaceful the birds chirping and the sun shining. A dark figure walked into a bedroom going over and opening the curtains letting in the sunlight there was. The girl grunted as the light hit her face, It walked over and tapped her shoulder.

" It's time to wake up my young master. You have received a letter from the queen. " Sebastian said watching Ciel's eyes open.

Ciel sat up and rubbed her contract eye having a blank face as she said " Read it to me then. "

Sebastian carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out reading it aloud.

" Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I know you must of heard about the string of murders lately involving young men. The police tell me they have seen a young girl with blonde hair following each man a hour before their deaths. But the young girl always seems to disappear before anyone can question her. Please put a stop to the murders, It worries me that my citizens are in danger. Love, Queen Victoria "

Ciel shook her head saying " I won't have anyone upsetting the queen. Lets get this over with fast, so we can get back on schedule though. "

Sebastian bowed smiling saying "Of course my young master" He helped ciel sit up and unbuttoned the nightwear ciel had on as she had her hand on her head watching him "Don't be so amused" she said with a frown on her face.

Down in London a young girl with long blonde hair sat in a bakery. Her eyes were a light pink as she giggling watching her friends Luke make a cake. She had a soft sweet voice and she had a child like smile. Her hair went all the way down to her knees it its long pigtails. She was frowning today though sad, or maybe worried about something. She had light pink ribbons in her hair. Luke had golden yellow eyes and blonde hair. He was 17, but the young girl was only 13 herself.

Luke walked over and took the wooden spoon from the mixing bowl and put it on her nose chuckling as he said. " Oh come on Allison you have to smile. "

Allison smiled giggling as she got up wearing black tights with a black skirt and a black tank top with a light pink vest her hair to her knees. She grabbed a bowl and baked with him smiling. She finished quickly mixing the batter and ran off, going outside of the bakery and down the street. She stopped and looked over seeing she was at the scene of the death last night and closed her eyes letting the wind blow her hair softly. She opened her eyes and looked at the bloody scene holding herself.

Ciel walked down the london's street as she called it "The circus" with a ruffled white shirt, her black shorts with white knee socks and her platformed shoes and she couldn't forget her eyepatch.

"This is ridiculous Sebastian" She said sucking her teeth.

Sebastian smirked looking at Allison and bent over to Ciel as he said "But master looks like someone beat us to the crime scene"

Ciel looked at her and walked over twirling her cane "What are you doing here?" She said with a fierce voice.

Allison looked at Ciel backing up a little bit. She seemed frightened by the sound of Ciel's voice. " Nothing…..You never saw me " she turned around fast running off and into an alley jumping the fence.

Sebastian was right behind her as he didn't even bother to run as he walked with his hand on his chest and smirked "Where are you going miss? You haven't answered my master's question yet...How rude of you" He said with an evil look in his eye.

Allison stopped and turned to him backing up a little fear in her eyes " I swear if you don't stop following me, I'm going to scream. " She had fear in her eyes as she said " I'm going to count to three….one….two "

Sebastian seemed to disappear with no sign that he was even near her as there was silence and only the wind blowing through the alley.

Allison held herself closing her eyes. She was scared and backed up running out of the alley. She ran back to the bakery and upstairs saying nothing to Luke.

Luke raised a brow " ummmm Allison you okay? "

Sebastian appeared beside her and sighed "How long are you going to play this childish game with me child?" He said with a blank look on his face.

Allison turned to him " three… " she screamed at the top of her lungs it was ear shattering. More like a shriek that could split skin and break ear drums. Luke heard her scream and ran to the stairs.

By the time Luke made it upstairs Allison and Sebastian were gone as there was a letter on the window "I'll return here soon…" Allison was asleep on the floor in the phantomhive manor as Ciel looked at her with a disgusted look on her face saying "Wake up you rat"

Chapter 2:

Allison grunted softly and flutter her eyes open sitting up and rubbed her head " owwww " she looked at Ciel and Sebastian and said " Where am I? You can't go around abducting people you know! "

Ciel shook her head "I don't think you should be talking to me in that kind of tone….Allison McCline" She said with a snarl.

Allison glared at Ciel " I don't believe you should talk to me that way either " she got up and dusted herself up. " How do you even know my name? "

Ciel chuckled shaking her head "Of course I would know the name of a criminal, what a silly question you would ask me" She said with a smirk going across her face

Allison shook her head and thought " I told the queen coming to London wouldn't be smart….but doesn't she ever listen, No. " Allison said " I'm no criminal Ciel Phantomhive. "

"Oh is that so? That's really funny to me" She said circling around Allison with a disgusted look on her face as Sebastian watched silently.

Allison said " Good god, I don't have time for this " she walked towards the door giving Ciel a disgusted look that said pervert.

Sebastian grabbed Allison by her wrist and pulled her close to him as his eyes shined and he chuckled "Where are you going Mam?"

Allison growled and tried to pull away. " I'm not a Mam I'm a young lady, and this isn't how you treat one. " She thought " Remind me next time the queen wants me to move base to say no " she stared into Sebastian's eyes wanting him dead at the moment.

Sebastian shook his head "I won't treat a rude one like a young lady, You are truly a stubborn one I see" He said with a chuckle. Ciel growled and looked at Allison "You are not to leave this manor until this crime has been solved. "

Allison sighed and tried to calm down " Fine…..But if I get even the slightest idea my life is in danger I'm living…...and none of you will stop me " she was seriously that look in her eyes as if she knew something they didn't.

Ciel snarled and walked off not liking Allison one bit, even in the least, Sebastian bowed smiling towards Allison and walked behind Ciel holding her top hat.

Allison rolled her eyes and as soon as she couldn't see them she went out back to the garden. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes letting the wind blow her hair back. She loved the feeling it came with as she tried to rest for a second and relax.

Ciel was in the family room sitting by the fire as she drank her favorite tea New Moon Drop as Sebastian stood by her staying quiet.

Allison seemed to just disappeared her presence gone in the manor. A small black cat walked through the garden and jumping up into a tree laying down on a branch. It laid it's head down closing its eyes sleeping softly.

She shook her head caressing the blue ruby crystal ring on her thumb as she sighed looking at the fire silently.

Chapter Three:

Allison sat outside in the garden still as stone. She breath softly and quietly you couldn't even tell she was. Her long blonde hair covered her light pink eyes.

Ciel slept peacefully in her room, Sebastian walked in "Master, it is time for you to wake up" he said as he pull the curtains to the curtains to the side and tied them. She grunted and hissed as the sun heat rose to her face and she tried not to squirm as she buried her head in her pillow. Sebastian chuckled as his silk glove touched her ankle

"Master you mustn't sleep in" he said as he pulled the blanket off of her slowly, Ciel growled softly and turned to her back and sat up putting her hand on her forehead.

Allison felt the morning sun she rubbed her arms. She hadn't slept she was too afraid to sleep. She knew where she was, who Ciel and Sebastian were, Exactly why she was here, But she was scared and wanted to leave none of the less. Allison played with her silver gemmed snake ring stroking it at times and rolling it in her hands.

After Sebastian had dressed her she grabbed her cane and walked downstairs walking into the family room sitting in her chair as she took a sip of her New Moon Drop tea that was nicely set in front of her by Sebastian.

Allison put her ring on and looked around. She said nervously and worried " Okay I don't have much time… " Allison pulled herself up to her feet and looked around walking out front. She sighed and lean against the manor wall closing her eyes.

Ciel leaned back breathing in deeply and closed her eyes holding her tea as she said "Sebastian….Open your hands"

Sebastian raised a brow "Yes, My Young Lord" he said putting his hands out. His eyes widened watching Ciel pour the tea on Sebastian's hands

Allison was standing in the doorway, she giggled, laughing a little covering her mouth with her hands " Sorry but… " She laughed closing her eyes a child like smile across her face.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and said "Young Mas-"

She cut him off "That is way too strong I don't like it go get me something sweet to eat. " she said crossing her legs.

He bowed and left the room not giving Allison a single look as he walked by her.

Allison said " Wow your just as I heard… " she walked in the room completely. " So does that mean Sebastian is exactly as I heard also? " she sat down in a chair watching Ciel.

She didn't look at Allison as she stood up and walked out of the room, She slowly walked up the stairs and stopped looking at the picture of her parents on the wall "Tchh" She continued and walked into her office setting her cane down and took a seat looking out of the window.

Allison chuckled softly resting her hand on her chin. " Just as I was told…That cold feel is so icey. "

Later that night the manor was silent, not holding a single peep. It was around midnight. Allison moved softly and gently outside to the garden. She had on a long cut white nightgown. She was barefoot as she closed her eyes hugging herself and feeling the wind blow her hair and nightgown back smiling softly. She closed her eyes and rubbed her arms feeling the wind kiss her face and the moonlight caress her body.

Ciel has fallen asleep in her office chair leaning on her left arm as she breathed deeply.

Sebastian walked in and chuckled looking at Ciel "Sleeping in that posture? That is very un-lady like of you Master" He said lifting her in his arms and took her to her bedroom taking off her eyepatch along with her shirt feeling her soft skin licking his lips "I can't wait to have every last drop of that bitter soul of yours master" He said laying her down and pulling the covers to her chest and stood up straight blowing the candles out.

Allison sat down in the garden crossing her legs, she closed her eyes listening to the silence. She laid back her knees bent and her arms crossed under her head.

Sebastian whispered in Allison's ear it was mostly seducing "And what are you doing awake at this time of night little one?"

Allison looked up at Sebastian her cheeks turning a light pink blushing lightly. " It's hard to sleep…..Especially since I'm here against my will you know…..Not knowing what's going to happen to me and all… "

He continued to whisper softly stroking her hair "Well you shouldn't think it that way….think of it like a vacation….you should be lucky to even step foot in the Phantomhive manor so try to be grateful and go to bed" He walked back inside showing no emotion

Allison whipped her hair out of her eyes, her cheeks red. She hugged her knees and said softly " I really hate that guy….. " she sighed and got up going inside. She walked through the manor hugging herself frighten a little as she made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom she had been given for now. She sat on the bed and laid back pulling the covers over her, she closed her eyes gently. Her hand went on her forehead where Sebastian had stroked her hair. Her cheeks becoming a bright red as she slowly fell asleep.

Chapter four:

The next morning wasn't a great one, there were screams coming from Ciel's bedroom as she watched Finny, Bardroy and Mey-Rin run around her in circles screaming "MOUSE! IT WENT BEHIND YOUNG MASTER GET IT!"

Sebastian stormed in "How dare you three enter Young master's bedroom in this kind of manner?!" Sebastian slashed at the two mouses and dropped it in their net and wiped his hands walking off "Get back to work"

Allison was wearing a pale pink dress with black heel like shoes, her hair braid with pink ribbons to match the dress. She giggled a little smiling, covering her mouth as she looked at Finny, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin. She looked to them all and said " It was just a mouse you all are too much. " she walked to the window and jumped out landing on her feet and walked off to the garden.

Ciel shook her head watching her "I never said you can enter my room, neither did I say you can jump out of my window" They all bowed and ran out of the room already knocking something over on the main floor. Ciel put her hand on her forehead "Good grief those three are going to kill me one day" she said crossing her legs and taking a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

Allison yawned and walked off crossing her arms and putting them behind her head. Pretending she couldn't hear Ciel's words then said " Just relax and be a kid for once…. " She giggled and winked at Ciel playing with her like a cat with a mouse and walked off. She went over to the gate and looked around. She climbed a tree small tree to the top and jumped over landing on the other side. She walked into the woods and ran smiling a little looking around. But she would return soon.

Ciel didn't say anything and thought for a second before smirking "Allison...would you like to play a board game with me" she said folding her hands together and chuckled lightly.

She shrugged " Depends on the game really "

" Well don't worry I played it with an old italian fellow I think weeks ago and he had so much fun and I'm sure you will too"

Allison looked to Ciel and sighed thinking " She's at least trying I guess…..Maybe I should play…..But that man she speaks of…..I remember the report I saw….No, thats means… " she smirked " I'd loved to play "

Ciel smiled and nodded getting the game out and put the pieces down on top of the board. Sebastian walked in and stood by Ciel saying nothing holding a plate to his chest and whispered in ciel's ear.

She nodded and looked at Allison saying "You go first…"

Allison looked at the game and then to Ciel. " I apologize…..but, your going to help me little...I've never played before... " She sighed softly looking down her hands that were folded on her lap, he knees were buckled. She slowly looked up at Ciel and Sebastian her eyes showed a different side of her. One that was scared, lonely, innocent, angelic and pure, but she also had a dark feel as if she had a secret sin. She said softly rubbing her left arm " Maybe you should go first… That way I can learn from you...… "

Ciel shook her head and picked up a spinning item with numbers on it and spun it waiting for it to stop….3 spaces. She moved three spaces and sighed looking at the board "Well, looks like I lose a turn" she said folding her hands and her crossing her legs.

Allison watched her then spun the game piece till it stopped, 5 spaces. She moved her piece 5 spaces and looked at Ciel saying softly nothing her space was blank.

She shook her head and said "You go again I lost a turn remember?"

She nodded " I had almost forgot… " she spun again 2 spaces. She moved her piece ahead and said " Your fears invade your dreams, move back 3 spaces " she moved her piece back and said " Truth spell? "

Ciel spun it and it landed on 4, she moved 4 spaces and leaned back looking at Allison

Allison said " I don't believe I understand the purpose of the game. " she spun again and got a 6 she moved forward and said " lose a turn "

Ciel chuckled spinning once "Well I hope this game gets interesting soon" it landed on one and she did just that and she looked at it "Player 2….loses a leg in the enchanted forest" Ciel said leaning back and looked at Allison

Allison sighed " How do you win anyway? " she spun again and got a 10 but moved forward 5 spaces.

Ciel Smirked "Bewitched By The Power Of The Dead"

Allison said " I seem to have rotten luck at your game…. " She spun again and moved her piece " Player 1 goes back to start "

She nodded and moved her piece back to start "Your turn"

Allison spun and got a 2. She moved ahead and said " Player 2 moves ahead to the end " she smiled and moved her piece " Looks like I won "

The words on the end space that Allison's piece landed on said "Your body is burnt in raging flames….Dead" Ciel chuckled "Looks like i'm the one who won this game" she said walking out with Sebastian

Allison shook her head leaning back " Silly me..I just I didn't read it right " she got up walking out. Later that night she laid in best her eyes shot open as she sat up wiping sweat from her head, she breathed heavily silent.

A white mask seemed to appear covering one of the faces on a painting that was on the wall across of Allison and disappeared

Allison shook her head " I must be seeing things….. " she hugged her knees frightened a little as she closed her eyes.

Ciel's voice echoed in the room and it sounded like a whisper as the voice said "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead"

Allison opened her eyes and said " This is getting freaky " she got up walking out to the balcony and let the night wind hold her. She closed her eyes hugging herself, as the wind blew her hair back.

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest!" Allison fell over the balcony and her leg was twisted the other way as the mask appeared again in a far distance.

Allison's eyes widened as she grabbed her leg holding it closing her eyes tightly. She grunted deeply trying not to scream in pain, tears ran down her face as she pulled herself up leaning against the manor. " How did I fall…? "

Sebastian walked towards her slowly smirking "Out so late again? How rude"

Allison said looking away " I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep….So I went to the balcony for air. I just I guess lost my balance. " she looked at her leg and sighed " I can be so clumsy sometimes. " she smirked as if she still knew something they didn't or maybe she was being cocky and knew nothing.

He slowly bent over to her putting his hand on his chest "You can only move only half of number of spaces so why don't you just go back to bed like a good little kitty?" he said lifting her head by her chin smiling.

Allison looked at him and growled softly before pushing him away. She had her eyes hidden now by her hair. " I'm not a good little kitty...I'm not a little kitty at all, and I certainly don't want you calling me that! " She walked passed him pretending she couldn't feel the pain. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to show the pain she was in, as she made in back to the bedroom and sat down looking around silent. She sighed and turned looking at her leg, she put her hand on it gently then at the balcony. She thought to herself watching the window doors " How could I have fallen….I couldn't of fallen. I would've landed on my feet. " she closed her eyes remembering how she jumped from Ciel's window and landed perfectly not hurt at all. " Then I was pushed...I would have landed flawlessly otherwise.. " She opened her eyes looking around the room. She laid back closing her eyes and fell back into a gentle sleep.

Chapter Five:

Allison cascaded her eyes opened and sat up. She looked at her bum leg seeing the injury had been wrapped. She sighed saying " So that old pervert touched me in my sleep….How nice...This place is too weird, no wonder I'm here then I have the worse luck sometimes…" He voice was softer than normal in the morning like wet morning dew falling off leaf into a shallow pond. " But that butler...what he said to me.. " She closed her eyes seeing Sebastian bent over to her putting his hand on his chest and say " You can only move half of the number of spaces so why don't you just go back to bed. " Allison opened her eyes thinking to herself " Just as in the game how I lost a leg...I broke mine in real life. Everything came true then...All for the truth telling spell and the being burned alive. I hope that one doesn't come true at least. " Allison tried to pull herself up but fell back down and sighed saying " When are they going to question me so I can get out of here…. "

Ciel sat in her office working, looking over Allison's records and she raised a brow looking at her birth certificate "Japan…" she said with a confused look on her face and whipped her hair away from her eye and eyepatch.

Allison got up and dressed in a pale pink short dress with grey tights, and grey shoes. She tried to stay up but fell back her leg hurting " This is ridiculous… "

Sebastian walked into Allison's room and kneeled by her chuckling "Are you alright Miss?" he said helping her up with one hand and the other on his chest smiling

Allison sighed " Thank you for helping me up, and wrapping my injury...I still don't understand how I fell honestly. I have always landed on my feet. "

Sebastian shook his head "Well maybe you didn't have that much luck this time Miss...but i'm terribly sorry that you have gotten hurt at the Phantomhive manor" he said standing up slowly

" Why are apologizing you didn't push me...Theres point in apologizing what you had no control over honestly. " she patted his chest and smiled a little.

" It is my fault that I wasn't there to catch you…that is not being worth a butler and I hope you forgive me...again I am sorry" he walked out of the room closing the door behind him gently

Allison thought " This place is too weird….how would he even know I was falling. " she walked to the office and looked at Ciel.

She looked up at her closing the folder that held Allison's records "What do you want now?" she said with a frown on her face

Allison walked over " What is that in your hand? It has my name on it. " She didn't look or sound hurt at all yet you could only imagine the pain she must be in.

Ciel snarled putting it away "None of your concern….now please you may now exit my office….I thought you would actually be kind enough to knock before entering "

Allison said blowing her hair from her eyes " I'm sorry I forgot to knock, but honestly Ciel I'm here for questioning. I would love it if we could get it over with. "

She sighed and put her hand on her forehead saying "I'm actually busy at the moment so we can talk about this at another time now please go"

Allison shook her head walking out of the room and closed the door softly. She walked down the hallway thinking " This is starting to feel permanent… "

As soon as she left she opened up the folder and continued reading through her records never seeing anything like it as she thought "This is ridiculous" In Allison's records it all stopped after the fifth grade as if she had just disappeared. But in the information it did give was truly interesting.

Allison sat outside in the garden, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. She closed her eyes feeling the wind blow on her face, It calmed her so, the way it was so gentle yet it wasn't a force to be taken lightly. She fluttered her eyes open looking around but not turning her head one inch. Her eyes looked for anything out of the ordinary as she heard the soft sound of a leaf getting stepped on. She turned her head to look around before standing up. A soft smile went across her face for a second as she leaned against a tree looking at its red, yellow, and orange leafs. She giggled a little thinking the mess she had gotten herself into. She thought " I going to scream on three? What am I five? " she giggled and covered her mouth. She said softly to herself " I'm such a child…" She closed her eyes leaning against the tree letting the wind sway her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

Chapter Six:

Allison sat in the garden twirling a rose in her hand, she breathed deeply and heavily as if she was in a panic or scared. Yet she looked fine, but she felt hot at the moment her stomach swirling. She couldn't shake the feeling she had that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Her nightmares would continue without stop, but they were unlike the first one she had here. She would see her friends, strangers dying in front of her in her dreams. She would wake up in the middle of the night, every night and look at the balcony where she had fallen. She couldn't shake her feelings, but she began to grow tired of Ciel's games. She wanted to leave and now, waiting had become lost to her. She walked down the hallway and right into the office looking at Ciel. She tried to stay calm as long as she could. She walked over to her in front of the desk and growled under her breath saying " I'm tired of this, I want to go home so just question me and let us get this over with. "

Ciel looked up at Allison smirked and leaned back in her chair. She said watching Allison's body language closely " So, you want to admit to your actions? By all means then. "

Allison growled and thought " Thats why she's making me wait…..She thinks I won't be able to take this place anymore. " She smiled and said " I have done nothing " she was calm again seeming gentle and sweet once more. Allison was smiling sweetly " I'm sorry I interrupted you…" she walked out of the room closing the door. She shook her head and leaned against the wall " I must relax…..She wants to see my squirm " she walked down the hall and into her room sitting on her bed. Allison thought closing her eyes, she let the breeze blow through her window she tired her hardest to relax and calm herself.

Alot had happened since then…..But Allison had decided not to think about what happened. She had lost another….A love one she cared deeply about. In a way it was all Ciel's fault Luke died. Allison had come to live with Ciel, Ciel had suggested it because she had an unusually feeling around Allison. She knew something was off about her and wanted to know...

Chapter Seven:

Allison sat on her bed silent, listening to the wind hit the manor.

Ciel walked into the room and over to her. She put her hand on her head gently and said. " Are you alright Allison? "

Allison looked up at her " I'm fine….just thinking about what happened. "

Ciel nodded and pulled her hand away putting them on her hips. She said " I'm sure you'll be happy here…"

Allison gave her a slight smile and said " I heard what you said…"

Ciel raised a brow " And what did I say? "

Allison smiled saying " After I fell…..when all thought I was dead...You called me your friend..you said you cared about me. "

Ciel looked away " I care for you none….I just felt bad you were hurt protecting me, when Sebastian couldn't. "

Allison giggled, her laugh was so child like and that smile it was sweet and gentle. She said " Your words were…..I'm sorry Allison...all I care about almost end up hurt or dead because of me...you were a good friend. " She giggled more.

Ciel shook her head and said " As I said….I felt bad you were hurt...like the others I thought you were dead… "

Allison giggled and her eyes shined " Oh, I'm perfectly fine…. "

Chapter Eight:

Ciel stood in the garden white roses blowing as she looked at Allison. She thought " Now were here…..and I barely understand her. But I do know something is very different and unusual about her…."

Allison smiled giggling her eyes were a bright light pink, She blonde little kitty ears and a long fluffy tail. She said " I accept….."

Ciel smirked and took her pinkie finger locking it with her's, like two little kids making a promise.

Allison nodded locking her pinkie finger to her and said " I promise…."

Ciel said " But if you ever break this promise….I may kill you. WIll you still accept knowing this?"

Allison's closed her eyes, then opened them her eyes a bright demonic red. She said smiling " I accept…...Ciel."

Bonus Chapter!

YAY! Bonus chapter time! I call this: Sebastian and Allison in Mew! staring…..honestly I think you smart enough to know T-T

Sebastian walked to Allison she was sitting in the living room. He said " So you're like a neko? "

Allison looked up at him and nodded " I guess in a way….ya. Why do you ask? "

Sebastian walked to her and bent over his hand on his chest. He said " So you're like a little kitty? "

Allison thought then said " I guess so…. "

Sebastian smiled " Then will you meow for me? "

Allison's raised a brow " what? "

" Will you mew for me? And take out your little tail and ears? "

" Ummmmm no "

" But why not? "

" Because thats stupid…..and weird…You just get weirder by the second don't you Seb? "

Sebastian stroked her hair and said " Just once? "

Allison shot up standing on the couch " Don't….touch me… "

Sebastian stood up straight and said " Dear me, You're getting foot prints on the couch now… "

Allison growled and jumped down. She walked off and outside " Nut…. "

Sebastian smirked and tackled Allison pinning her on the porch smiling.

Allison growled her tail and ears out. She said " SEBASTIAN GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! "

He chuckled smirking " Not in till you meow for me. "

Allison growled softly her sharp fangs showing.

Sebastian shook his head " Thats now a meow… "

Allison growled " SEBASTIAN! GET OFF! "

He pushed on her hand's palms her claws coming out a little. He chuckled smiling.

Allison growled " Sebastian….please stop now. "

Sebastian chuckled " Just meow and I will. "

Allison sighed and meowed so he would leave her be " Mew "

Sebastian got up and helped her up " There now was that so hard? Now be a good little kitty and go inside. "

Allison growled deeply and walked off " I hate that guy…"

Author's note

Yay! I finally finished the first book :D NINA! ARE YOU AS HAPPY AS ME!? Welp I hope you enjoyed ^-^. I hope this was fun to read and you are reading for book two coming soon.

Coming Soon: My butler: And Kitty


End file.
